


Justified Opprobrium

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M][Script Fill] [Hysterical Script][FDom][Msub][Multiple Orgasms][Vibrator][Weaponized Orgasms][NNN][Don't Touch Me][Don't Jerk It][Sucking off Pre-Cum] and nothing else [I Dare You to Break][Choke Me Until I Get Off][Dirty Talk]





	Justified Opprobrium

**Author's Note:**

> Performer's Notes: Oh, this is vicious and cruel, certainly. But, it's tons of fun for both of them. She wants him to break, of course. Tease and tempt mercilessly. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This scenario just seemed super hot to me. Sometimes, that's enough. 
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(As if coming from another room:) Hey, sweetheart – in here. (SFX: Door opens. A pause.) My safeword is “Red.” (Then, the unmistakable sound of a vibrator being turned on. Throughout all of this, that vibrator stays on her clit. If and when orgasms happen in between spaces, let them. They're all part of this tease/punishment, after all, making him watch, driving him insane with lust.) Do not. Move. 

Do not. Make a sound. 

Just lean back against the door. 

Fold your arms behind your back, actually. Lean back against them. 

Yes. 

Pin yourself in place. 

(Daring, probing) You heard me. Do it. Now. 

(Dark laugh) No, you don't get to try Dom me tonight. Not after the shit you've been pulling lately.

Consider this... justified... opprobrium. 

You knew the kind of woman I am when we got together.

That I would have... needs.

And, until recently, you've met them. Sated them, even.

Consider this... a warning. As to what happens. 

When you don't.

Do you like my lingerie, * darling*? It's new. (Muttering) As if you'd notice, anyway.

Do I waste... my time... dressing up for you? Dressing like this?

Like the woman of your dreams. In her expensive, tasteful lingerie. 

I do like...the pattern on the stockings, in particular. The filigree is... exquisite.

And, wasted. On you. 

(Sharply) Shut up. You've lost the right to speak. All you've done, the past couple of weeks, this month... is speak. 

As if I'm not even there. 

I understood, at first. I really did. The stress you're under. 

We've * all * been under.

But, it gets old after a while. So old. So fast.

You haven't touched me... like you meant it... in weeks. Weeks.

So... gentle. And soft. When you're * present.*

Absent-minded... and distant... when you're * not. *

You're going to regret that, now. 

You're going to regret that tonight. 

As much... as much as I want you... to lift up from that wall... and walk over to me... and throw me down... and * make * me... take your cock...

You. Don't. Deserve it. 

You. Don't. Deserve. My. Pussy.

(Mocking) Oh, but your cock is straining. Look at it. 

It must hurt. Must hurt so bad, trapped in your pants. 

As you watch me buck my hips. My vibrator... rubbing up and down against my pussy. 

I haven't taken these panties off. For a reason. I wanted to... to warm myself up a bit. 

And, I want you to watch... as I pull those panties to the side... so, I can play that vibrator right against my – (Gasping appropriately – in fact, take your time. Tease with moans. Lose yourself in a long moment of spiteful pleasure... then, innocently:) Oh. Oh, sorry. Where was I? Got a little distracted there...

I want you to move... slowly. Very slowly. No sudden moves. 

I want you to... I want you to unbuckle your belt. Unbutton your pants. Pull down your zipper.

And, take out that cock. 

Don't. You. Fucking. Stroke it. 

You hear me?

Don't you dare. 

Go on. I'll watch... 

(Optional SFX: belt buckle, zipper, etc. Then:) That's right – pull your pants down, just like that. I want those big, heavy balls free, too. 

Good. Fold those arms behind you again. Get back against the wall.

God, you're so... so hard for me right now. Dribbling pre-cum... that you know... I wish... I wish I could lick right up, right now. 

But... you. Don't. Deserve it.

You don't even deserve... for that beautiful cock to be * touched * right now. 

You know you don't get the privilege... of feeling my mouth, wrapping around your cock tonight, right?

You know... you won't be able to... stretch my tight little pussy open... around that aching, desperate length... and feel how wet and hot I am, force me to take you deep into me...

You. Won't. Even. Be. Allowed. To. Cum. 

(Giggling) Oh, but you're going to watch * me * cum. Over and over again. And, you're going to help. 

First... by standing there. And, watching me. Making a puddle of pre-cum on the floor. 

Then, you're going to use those strong, thick fingers of yours... and fuck my cunt.

And... if you beg. If you beg. Like a good boy... I might just wrap my legs around your head... and pull you in... and make you eat my pussy... until I soak you... with my juices...

You're going to do those things... and then we're going to go to bed.

And, I'll even be nice about it... and, snuggle against you...

Your little spoon.

Let you wrap me up in your big, strong arms... 

Remind you how much... how much * smaller * I am than you....

How much stronger... you are than * me *...

Even as I wiggle my ass... against that poor, swollen, * neglected * cock...

I wonder... if you'll try to grind against me... in my sleep. 

Cum all over my ass? Pretend... it was a wet dream?

Or, will you... will you not even bother pretending. With your face, buried in my hair...

Your hands... all over my body...

As I slept...

Would you just... just pull my nightie up...

And, lift my leg up to get access to my poor, defenseless little pussy...

And, wake me up... with you shoving your cock into me?

Do you think I'll still be wet? Do you think even... even with all the orgasms... I have planned for tonight...

That I'll still need that dick inside of me? 

That I'll need you to fuck me?

Need you... to use me, just use me...

Pound away... all of that frustration?

All of that... need?

No.

Because...

You. Don't. Deserve. That. 

No cumming. For you. You get to * hurt * tonight. Experience the exquisite pain of knowing that you * could * just... 

Just * take * what you want from me. 

Take it.

Just... take it.

But... you can't. Because, I will * not * allow it...

Grip your forearms. Tight. Push off of the wall. 

Come over here. 

Stand right in front of me. 

I want to look at that beautiful cock... as I cum. 

I want to see it throb and twitch... for me. 

I want you to just stand there. Feel the heat... the moisture... of my breath... on your skin. As I pant. As I moan. As I scream... in pleasure...

The pleasure you've denied me for too long...

The pleasure... you're denied... for tonight...

That's right. You wait. You wait right there. Yes. (And so on, and so on... until an orgasm happens * here. * Take your time. Be... petty and dramatic and have OH so much fun.)

If... if I licked... your head... to taste your pre-cum... do you think... you'll be able to control yourself, still?

I want... what I want. 

I want that cock in my mouth. 

(Giggling) But... you don't * deserve * it. But, I'm not going to waste... anymore of that deliciousness... if I can help it.

Keep those arms behind your back. I mean it. 

Don't you dare unfold them. 

(One long, languid lick) Mmmm. Look at that. (Shows tongue: “ahhhh”) See how it stains my tongue? (Swallows. Licks lips) Oh. Look at that. I think... I think I missed a spot. 

I mean it, Mister. Don't you fucking... get any ideas. All I'm doing... is just getting... what * I * need. 

I'm going... to just suck that head for a little bit. Just a little bit. 

I'm going to put the vibrator back on. (Giggling) Don't... don't let me get too... distracted. 

(Look, this is fucking evil, ok? The tip and JUST the tip of that cock is sucked and licked, as she “gets distracted,” moaning against it. Some suggested improv lines in between moments:)

God. You're still... still so much of it...

Come on. I want to... I want to just get back to - 

Fuck. I want to suck your cock so bad, baby... but, I already said - 

You don't... don't deserve anymore than this. 

You don't... don't even deserve * any * of this...

(Suddenly and abruptly stopping with one, big wet pop:) But, I have... I have my needs. 

Don't you fucking take your eyes off of me. I'm going to... scoot up on the bed a bit more. Spread my legs.

Wide. 

And, you know what you're going to do?

(Laughing) I'm going... going to keep this vibrator right on my clit. And, you're going to fuck me... with your fingers.

(Chiding) No. No, you don't get to stroke your cock. Still. No. 

I think... I think it got * more * than enough attention just now, don't you think?

Didn't I tell you... to make sure I didn't get distracted?

I told you that. I know I did. 

And, if you... you had done what you were * told *... I might have given you... a reward. 

Let you... stroke my wet, hot pussy. Get your fingers wet. 

So you could jerk... your aching cock.

(Teasing) Oh, not until you * came, * silly. What, do you think you'd earned * that * much mercy?

I just realized... I don't need your fingers. Oh, no. I have my own, thank you. 

And, if I just... reach under myself and – there. I can play with my slick little slit just fine...

I'm so, so fucking wet, baby. Listen, just... (And, now's the PERFECT place to have some devastatingly beautiful wet sounds come through.) I'm * dripping * wet.

I'm going to want to cum again soon. You know that, right? Especially... now that I'm sliding... sliding my fingers inside – (A soft moan, and as she starts to fuck herself...) I need... I need a little more.

I need something...something special. 

Can you give it to me?

Can you control yourself... for a little while longer...

And... give me what... what I need from you? Right now?

(Oh, make this DIG:) I need... I need you to wrap a hand... around my throat. 

And, choke me.

Choke me, baby. 

(Giggling) Of course... you better... better not get any ideas. 

But... you get to touch me. Squeeze my delicate little throat. Cut off my breath... 

Help me cum so fucking hard. 

You want to look me in the eyes as you do?

Come on. I only have... have the two hands.

(Whispering) I know... I know you really...want to pull me around, so my head dangles off the edge of the bed.

I know you want to hold on to my throat...as you fuck my face. 

I know you want to shut me up...with that tortured cock. 

Maybe even force me... to keep that vibrator, still, on my pussy. 

Remind me... how much of a filthy fucking whore I am. 

That that's what I really want. To be used. And abused. 

Made to beg and plead and choke and cum... all around that poor, poor cock. 

But.

You. 

Don't. 

Deserve.

It.

You only need one hand to choke me. Keep the other hand behind your back. 

Go on. 

Wrap your hand around my throat... (gasping!) Yes. Yes, just like this. 

(Choking, fucking herself faster) Yes. You know how I like it, baby. (...and so on and so on. Improv to orgasm! She starts to come down... the vibrator finally, purposely turned off for the first time, really...) 

You... you can let go of me now. Your job... your job is done. 

I came... so hard. (Laughing a little. Pauses.) I said... you can let go of me now. 

You're breathing... so hard. So deep. 

You're... you're shaking. 

(Quietly) I said... I said to let me * go.* 

(A long beat... then, she laughs) Oh my God. You actually... you actually did it. 

Oh, I thought for * sure * you were going to try and do...something.

With that hard. Straining. Cock. 

I want to kiss it. Right before I tuck it away. 

But... no. You can do that. 

(Yawning, stretching) Goodness. I think... I think I'm right proper tired, yeah? I think its time I got ready for bed.

Think you'll be ready to sleep soon, too?

No?

That's ok. I know, you want to take a shower before you get in. 

Go on, baby.

Don't take too long. (Laughs)

Oh, one last thing?

I want you to remember tonight. The next time you think you can take me for granted for so long. 

I want you to remember... what you get. When you don't deserve nice things.

(Giggling) And, maybe... just maybe. If I think you've learned your lesson well enough... I'll take care of you. Let you * really * make it up to me. 

Deal?

Good. Now, go on. Let's get ready for bed. I'm ready for some snuggling...

\---END---


End file.
